


One

by modest_amaro (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, Engagement, Happy Ending, Making Love, Multi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:01:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/modest_amaro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedna piosenka, która rozwesela każdy ich dzień. Jeden dzień wywracający ich życie do góry nogami. Jeden moment zachowany w pamięci na zawsze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One

**Author's Note:**

> Wracam!  
> Planuję napisać ff i zabrać się za jakieś tłumaczenie. Nie wiem czy to wypali, ale mam ogromną nadzieję, ze tak.  
> Jako, ze zaraz nadchodzi 2015 rok, chciałabym życzyć każdemu z was zdrowia, szczęscia, pomyslności, kasy, weny, dobrej zabawy na koncertach, na które pojedziecie i wszystkiego, czego Wy sobie zapragniecie!  
> Olcia.  
> [tumblr](http://nitrogeniam.tumblr.com/post/106519984237/one%E2%80%9D)

(banner by [Ania](http://heystrangeer.tumblr.com/))

Promienie słońca leniwie wdzierają się do beżowej sypialni w apartamencie w południowej części Londynu. Dwoje mężczyzn odsypia każdą niewyspaną godzinę z trasy Where We Are. Poza ich pocharapywaniami jedyne dźwięki w tym pomieszczeniu wydaje tylko cichutko grające radio. Byli przeciwieństwami: Liam nie potrzebował aż tyle snu, a zaś Zayn mógłby spać w nieskończoność. Poranki w ich domowym zaciszu były wszystkim, czego potrzebowali w ciągu trasy. Czasami nie potrafili znieść wiecznie chrapiącego Nialla czy bardzo, i to bardzo głośnych Harry'ego i Louisa podczas seksu. Dobra, sami czasem bywają zbyt głośni podczas ich "zabaw", ale, do cholery, potrafią w przeciwieństwie do Stylesa i Tomlinsona zachować trochę przyzwoitości!

Pierwszy, jak zawsze, budzi się Payne. Czasem nie rozumie, jak można tak długo spać! No cóż, miłosci sie nie wybiera.

-Zayn... - szturcha swojego wybranka. Brak reakcji. - Zaynieeee..... - Znowu brak reakcji. Brunet wpada na genialny pomysł. Chyba nawet w radiu wiedzą o co mu chodzi. Zaczyna się **ta** piosenka.

Payne zaczyna śpiewać wraz z radiem. Może wreszcie obudzi Malika.

-Today I don’t feel like doing anything, I just wanna lay in my bed – zaczyna. - Don’t feel like picking up my phone, so leave a message at the tone – Mulat zaczyna się wybudzać - 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything

-Zaaaaaamknijjjj sięęęęęę Liaaaaaammm... - przeciąga sennie Zayn – Daaaaaaaj miiii spaaaaaaaać – zakopuje się pod kołdrą. Kto normalny potrafi wstać o 8.47?! Teraz mają wolne, dopiero za jakieś dwa tygodnie znowu zacznie się szopka z nowym albumem! Można wstawać kiedy się chce, a nie jak twój chłopak dostanie nagłej fazy na "The Lazy Song" Bruno Marsa i w dodatku zacznie ci to śpiewac!

-I'm gonna kick my feet up and stare at the fan, turn the TV on – ponownie zaczyna Payno, lekko szturchając Zaynem - Throw my hand in my pants, nobody's gon’t tell me I can`t ...

-DOBRA, JUŻ! - Malik gwałtownie wstaje i siada na krawędzi łóżka. Liam wreszcie osiąga swój cel: zwala swojego chłopaka z tego łózka, no bo ileż można spać! Po chwili ciało starszego mimowolnie opada na materac. Payne przybliża swoją twarz tak, że znajduję się dokładnie nad swoim ukochanym. Brunet obdarowuje go całusem w nos, potem przenosi swoje usta na jego usta i łączy je w słodkim pocałunku. Ich wargi pracują, jakby od zawsze były dla siebie stworzone. Po chwili do gry dołączają języki. Nagle przez umysł starszego przelatują obrazy z zeszłej nocy. Niajchętniej pozbyłby się tego wspomnienia z głowy. Klub, wszędzie grająca muzyka, narkotyki i ona. Jego "narzeczona". Perrie Louise Edwards, członkini prawdopodobnie napopularniejszego obecnie brytyjskiego girlsbandu, Little Mix. Pokój w jakimś hotelu. Buzująca mieszanka pożądania i kokainy. Każdy jęk wypełniający hotelową sypialnię. Gdyby chciał, pozbyłby się tego wspomnienia.

Liam pospiesznie opuszcza pokój i schodzi do kuchni przygotować naleśniki. Zapach od razu roznosi się po całym mieszkaniu. Zayn, niczym zahipnotyzowany, idzie do kuchni. Podchodzi do swojego ukochanego wielkoluda i obejmuje go od tyłu. Malik był dziwny. Raz marudzi, ze chce spać by potem stać się misisem-tulisiem wiecznie lepiącym się do tego chłopca z Wolverhampton.

-Kocham cię, wiesz? – mruczy w ramię Payne'a

-Też cię kocham, śpiochu – młodszy obraca sie na pięcie i składa delikatny pocałunek na ustach czarnowłosego.

Dom wypełnia się zapachem naleśników z dżemem różanym i kawy. Zwykłe śniadanie. Takie, dla zwykłego Brytyjczyka. Nawet, jeśli to członek One Direction (nie dotyczy Nialla, chyba wiesz czemu). Podczas spożywania posiłku Zayn zaczyna płakać. Liam schodzi z krzesła i przybliza się do ukochanego.

-D-D-Dlaczego mnie kochasz? - wypłakuje te słowa czarnowłosy. Było mu tak cholernie wstyd za ostatnią noc.

-Kocham cię...za to, ze po prostu tu jesteś i rozświetlasz każdy mój dzień – Payno zaczął swój monolog – Kocham twoje oczy, w których zatracam się każdego dnia, twoją delikatną cerę – młodszy składa całusa na czole ukochanego – twoje drobne rączki idealnie pasujące do moich wielkich łap – śmieje się Liam i całuje delikatnie dłoń Zayna – twój oryginalny styl, twoje tatuaże, twój głos, który przyprawia mnie o dreszcze w każdej możliwej sytuacji i....

-Przespałem się z Perrie. - Malik wypowiada te słowa ze łzami w oczach. Wreszcie to powiedział. Payne zastyga w miejscu.

On go zdradził.

On go kurwa zdradził!

Do tego z dziewczyną!

Obydwoje płaczą. Liam z bezsilności, Zayn ze wstydu.

-Jest wielu ludzi, z którymi mogłeś się przespać, więc dlaczego akurat ona?! - brunet krzyczy przez łzy. Nie wie, czy mu wybaczy. Boli. Tak cholernie boli. Tam, w sercu.

-Ja...byłem pijany, do tego naćpany, ja.....chcę o tym zapomnieć, ale nie umiem! - nagle przez umysł mulata przelatuje **to** wspomnienie.

_Jest już gotowy do wyjścia._

_"Fajki? Są._

_Kilka działek amfy? Jest._

_Pieniądze? Są._

_Towarzysze bez Liama? Są._

_Człowiek, który ich zawiezie do domów? Jest._

_Perrie? Musi być, wraz z resztą Little Mix._

_Idealnie." myśli Zayn. Ubrany w koszulkę "my anaconda don't", czarne (super)obcisłe spodnie, skórzaną kurtkę i czarne wysokie conversy kieruje się do wyjścia._

_-Wróć w miarę ogarnięty – żegna go ukochany całusem w czoło. Przed ich domem czeka cała ekipa, z Perrie i resztą LM włącznie. Udają się do specjalnie przygotowanej limuzyny. Już tam zaczynają zabawę. Szampan wylewa się litrami. Amfetamina i inne narkotyki sypia się kilogramami. Idealny początek wieczoru. Po kilkunastu minutach docierają do jednego z londyńskich klubów. Teraz można zaczynać prawdziwą zabawę. Szkoda, ze Liama nie ma z nimi. Byłoby o niebo lepiej, ale on wolał się przespać. Sam zaimprezował parę dni temu i odbiło się to na nim rykoszetem, dlatego został. Muzyka staje się coraz głośna. Procenty szumią w głowie. Amfetamina płynie w żyłach. Zayn obejmuje swoją "narzeczoną" (dla mediów byli parą, a prywatnie się kumpluja. To naprawde dobrzy przyjaciele. Czasem, za dobrzy). Cholera. Ona była seksowna, jak jej koleżaneczki. Najchętniej teraz zaciągnąłby niczego nieświadomą blondynkę do pokoju nad klubem i ostro zerżnął. Payne'a nie było, więc droga wolna. Misja: przelecieć Perrie, właśnie się zaczyna. Mulat delikatnie obejmuję kobietę od tyłu. Tańczą razem do "Better Than Words". Doprawdy, skąd właściciele wiedzieli, ze oto 4/5 One Direction i całe Little Mix przyjdą właśnie do tego klubu. Puszczać ich własne utwory – geniusze. Obydwoje wpadają do łazienki jakby poparzeni. To był dopiero początek. Malik natychmiast wpija się w usta swojej przyjaciółki. Sadza ją na marmurowych umywalkach. Wślizguje się ręką pod materiał jej stringów, delikatnie pieszcząc jej kociecość. Ale ona chce więcej. Mężczyzna wkłada do jej wilgotnego wnętrza jeden palec, poten drugi i trzeci. Pada na kolana i zaczyna wariować językiem wokół jej łechtaczki. To było gorące. Blondynka stara się być cicho, ale, cholera, język jej kumpla wyprawia nieprawdopodobne cuda. Nagle czarnowłosy kończy swoją robotę. Jednak w jego głowie rodzi się plan. Postanawia zabrać kobietę do pokoju znajdującego się nad klubem. Nie ma pewności, czy plan wypali, ale w tym momencie wszystko było mu jedno. Potrzebuje wypełnić tą małą, pustą przestrzeń. Perrie zostaje nagle zaciągnięta do małego pokoiku. Była tam tylko sypialnia połączona z kuchnią oraz łazienką. Lepsze to niż łazienka, gdzie każdy moze sobie wejśc i wyjść. Zayn popycha Perrie na najbliższą ścianę i namiętnie całuje._

_-Jesteś tylko moja – mruczy w jej usta mężczyzna. Edwards drży na jego szept. Nagle dziewczyna czuje gorące usta jej przyjaciela na szyi. Czuje, jak jego zęby wtapiają się w jej szyję, potem w jej obojczyki. Pamiątka jakaś musi być. W ferworze pożądania i podniecenia otumanieni alkoholem i narkotykami "narzeczeni" wręcz zdzierają z siebie ubrania. Ona była piękna. On był piękny. W strojach Adama i Ewy jeszcze piękniejsi. Obydwoje lądują na łóżku. Dosłownie i w przenośni. Po pospiesznym nałozeniu przezerwatywy na swoją "anakondę" (lLiam wcale nie ma fazy na pewien utwór Nicki Minaj, wcale) wypełnia Perrie. Zayn wiee, że ona dziewicą już nie jest. Dzięki, Jade, ułatwiasz robotę. Najpierw zaczyna powoli. Potem każdy ruch staje się coraz szybszy i szybszy. Pokój wypełnia się jakżepiękną muzyką, jaką są ich jęki. Delikatny dotyk Malika koi jej ciało. Jego usta doprowadzają do szaleństwa. Zostaje doprowadzona do takiego stanu, że jedyną rzeczą, jaką teraz Edwards pamięta jest imię czarnowłosego. Ich umysły przeistoczyły się w jedną papkę. Ręce blondynki odruchowo ladują na plecach mulata.Paznokcie znaczą jego plecy. Orgazm nadchodzi coraz szybciej. Nadchodzi nagle. Ogarnia każde z tych ciał. Wszystko drży. Serce zwalnia. Oddech miarowieje. Satysfakcja pomieszana z poczuciem winy i wyrzutami sumienia pozostaje.Malik zostawia kobietę samą na łóżku. Ubiera się i wychodzi. W stacji metra dopada go kilka fanek. W jego głowie szumiało jedno imię._

_Liam._

_Zdradził go._

_Złamał mu serce._

_Wyrzuty sumienia doporowadziły go do szaleństwa. Po cichym wślizgnięciu się do domu bierze szybki prysznic i kładze się spać, wtulając się w plecy ukochanego._

Aktualnie był największym dupkiem na świecie.

Cały świat go pewnie znienawidzi.

Każdy go znienawidzi.

Liam go znienawidzi.

Nieśmiało wyciąga swoją dłoń. Nie wie, co bedzie dalej. Zobaczymy.

-Wybaczysz mi? Razem naprawimy wszystko, co do tej pory zepsułem? - pyta Zayn. Łączy swoją dłoń z dłonią Payne'a. Silny uścisk oznacza tylko jedno.

-Tak. - to jedyne, co wypada z ust Liama.

Wybacza mu.

Chce naprawić z nim każde wyrzadzone mu zło.

Chce zacząć całą tą bajkę od samego początku.

Wychodzą na obowiązkowe spotkanie z managmentem. Rozmawiają o nadchodzącej trasie i o kolejnych akcjach mających ukryć związki między Harrym i Louisem a Zaynem i Liamem. Tak naprawdę nic z tych rzeczy nie przetworzyli w mózgach, bo wszyscy zebrani woleli rozmawiać o poprzedniej nocy. Szokuje ich fakt, że Zayn zdradził. Wybaczają mu. Dobrzy przyjaciele wybaczają sobie wszystko. Obiad? Jaki obiad? Niall postawi każdemu fish and chips w jednych z przydrożnych barów. Tematów na rozmowy bez liku. Nadchodzi wieczór. Ich wieczór. Od Liama czuć seksualne napiecie. Trzeba pokazać swojej księżniczce, do kogo należy. Gdy docierają do domu, Payne zabiera niczego nieświadomego ukochanego do sypialni. Nagle trochę napięcia odparowuje i zamiast szybko zdzierać ubrania meżczyżni łączą swoje usta w pełnym pasji pocałunku i z wielkimi uśmiechami na ustach pozbywają się nawzajem swoich ubrań. Lądują na łózku już bez grama zbednego balastu. Szatyn wysysa jedną malinkę, potem drugą, trzecią, by powstało serce na obojczyku Malika. Wygląda przepięknie. Idealny moment by rozpocząć najważniejszą częśc wieczoru. Payne przygotowuje go długo i porządnie, by mógł się cieszyć każdą sekundą, każdym pchnięciem. Najpierw językiem, potem palcami. Najpierw jednym, potem dwoma i trzema. Gdy Liam delikatnie wpuszcza swojego penisa w ciasne wnętrze kochanka, czuje się, jakby był w jakimś raju. Porusza się powoli, tak dla przyzwyczajenia. Kładzie się na Zayna, by usłyszeć jego błagania o więcej. Na znak spełnienia Malik przenosi swoje ręce na plecy wyższego mężczyzny i naznacza go swoimi paznokciami. Będzie piękna pamiątka po nocy. Kochają się długo i namiętnie, jakby tylko oni byli na tym świecie. Sypialnię obencnie wypełniają tylko krzyki kochanków, dżwięki skrzypania łózka i odgłosy obijającej się skóry o skórę. To była definicja perfekcji. Orgazm nadchodzi niespodziewanie i jednocześnie obezwładnia obydwa oblepione potem ciała. Właśnie teraz obietnica naprawy związku została złożona. To było na swój sposób magiczne. Seks zawsze jest magicznym doświadczeniem. Ta bliskośc ciał, ich jedność może łączyć, a nawet w niektórych przypadkach i dzielić. Ale to zrozumieją tylko osoby w długoletnim związku. Wyczerpani zbliżeniem Malik i Payne lądują zmęczeni i spełnieni na łózku. Zapach pożądania jeszcze długo umosi się w pokoju. Zayn delikatnie przekłada się na prawy bok, by Liam mógł się wtulić w jego rozgrzane ciało.

-Obiecujesz, ze już nigdy tego nie zrobisz? - szepcze młodszy mężczyzna. - Obiecujesz, ze teraz będziemy budować wszystko od nowa, jakbyśmy byli jeszcze dzieciakami przechodzącymi piekło X Factora? Obiecujesz być moim...mężem? - tego nikt się nie spodziewał, ale Payne planował to od wieków. Chciał już na zawsze być z tym badboyem z Bradford. Malik obraca sie na moment, zeby jego już narzeczony nałożył obrączkę na jego palec.

-Obiecuję – odpowiada czarnowłosy. Jako potwierdzenie swoich słów delikatnie całuje pełne wargi swojej miłości. Zasypiają wtuleni w siebie, jakby nikt nie miał prawa ich rozdzielić.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> tu można kamieniować:  
> tumblr: nitrogeniaml  
> twitter: theliloclassic  
> ask.fm: misiaczeklovato


End file.
